Sendo o príncipe
by DanyMoon
Summary: Vegeta nasceu. Agora, precisa aprender a ser o mais forte. Como teria vivido desde o dia em que veio ao mundo até o dia da morte de seu pai? O que teria feito? Reviews!


**Sendo o príncipe**

Nota da autora: Para falar a verdade, estou cheia de fics que preciso dar continuação. Mas, resolvi fazer algo diferente. Espero que gostem! Mandem reviews!!!!

DanyMoon

----------------xx------------------xx--------------------xx-----------------

Agitação.

O reino inteiro estava comentando. O príncipe havia nascido.

Orgulhoso e cheio de prosa, o rei, líder dos sayajins, caminhou até os aposentos onde seu primogênito e futuro herdeiro do trono se encontrava.

- Um verdadeiro sayajin.- afirmou ao olhar para o bebê.

O medidor apontava. O recém nascido era forte e prometia grandes feitos.

- Vegeta... O príncipe dos sayajins.

Um verdadeiro orgulho para a família real.

O rei retirou-se do quarto sem mais delongas. Acompanhado por servos leais, foi até o quarto da mãe de seu filho. O médico estava na porta.

- E então?- perguntou.

- Desculpe-me, majestade. Fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance.- respondeu o velho e experiente médico.

- Quer dizer que...

- Sim, meu senhor.

Fechou os olhos.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita por alguns rápidos segundos.

Virou-se e caminhou para o fundo do extenso corredor.

- O que fará agora, meu senhor?- perguntou um dos servos, ao perceber que seu rei estava tremendamente furioso.

- Farei um comunicado.- respondeu arrogantemente.

Um aglomerado de sayajins aguardava por notícias. Todos ansiosos, alguns um pouco confusos e outros ignorantes.

- A partir deste dia, meu filho e único herdeiro, príncipe Vegeta, será nomeado líder do exército sayajin!- começou.

A agitação aumentou.

- Mas... Meu senhor... Ele é só um bebê...- comentou humildemente um dos servos.

- Todos deverão obedecer as suas ordens! Jamais questionarão qualquer decisão!

Era um tremendo falatório. Milhões de sayajins estavam insatisfeitos com a notícia. Como um bebê recém nascido seria líder do exército? Era humilhação demais.

- Nossos inimigos irão rir de nós...- comentou um dentre os milhões de sayajins.

- Estamos perdidos...- lamentou outro, ao lado do anterior.

- Silêncio!!!- ordenou o rei.

Todos calaram-se imediatamente.

- Será do jeito que eu ordenar! Ou, acaso esqueceram de que sou o rei de vocês? Fui eu quem conquistou territórios! Fui eu quem deu vida a nossa fama! Fui eu quem levantou nossa honra! E então? Se atrevem a ir contra minha vontade?

Silêncio.

- Estão comigo, ou não???

Todos vibraram. A multidão aplaudiu durante um longo período.

- Muito bem, meu rei.- elogiou um dos servos.

Retirou-se. _Meu filho começará em breve com os treinamentos. Será o mais forte! O orgulho da família real! Ele fará com que nosso nome fique perpetuado. Faremos história..._

**XX **

Dois anos mais tarde...

As ordens do rei, no dia do nascimento do filho, haviam sido claras. Ninguém ousara criticá-las, muito menos desobedecê-las. Entretanto, o "menino prodígio" estava começando a irritar os demais sayajins.

- É "Príncipe Vegeta isso...", "Príncipe Vegeta aquilo..."... Ah! Que saco!- reclamou um deles.

- Hahaha... Tem que se acostumar, cara. Caso contrário, pode ser que morra pelas mãos do moleque.- comentou outro.

- Não fala besteira!

- Besteira? Humm... Você é que não viu nada, amigo! Aquele pirralho tem o poder de esmagar a cabeça de um de nós!

- Está exagerando! O moleque só tem dois anos!

- Por isso mesmo. Vai ser uma humilhação morrer nas mão daquele pivetinho mimado. É melhor reservar essa sua raiva para outro momento.

Tinha dois anos. Dois anos e já brilhava como qualquer outro. O príncipe já era submetido a campos gravitacionais, seções de aprendizado de luta, filmes educativos... Todo e qualquer material era usado para buscar dentro do pequeno a essência de um verdadeiro guerreiro sayajin.

**XX**

Apesar das guerras, busca por novos territórios, lutas sem fim, o poderoso e orgulhoso rei dos Sayajins escondia algo precioso. Seu amor por sua falecida esposa.

Era incrível um sayajin forte como ele, preocupado com o reinado, ter conseguido se apaixonar tão fortemente por uma única mulher.

_Por que você foi embora?_

Ainda não se conformara com a perda da esposa.

Às vezes, chorava pelos cantos, quando estava sozinho em seu quarto. Chegava a bater em si mesmo, obrigando-o a ser forte, mas a dor e a saudade eram maiores.

Olhava para seu filho... Lembrava de sua mulher... Queria tê-la de volta. Já tentara de tudo. Mas, seus esforços não o levariam à nada. _Algum dia estarei ao seu lado de novo... Só espero que, quando este dia chegar, eu já tenha realizado o meu maior sonho... Ver nosso filho brilhar, reinar e começar a construir seu próprio mundo sayajin._

O rei era orgulhoso demais para admitir, mas sabia que seu filho precisava de ajuda. _Não... Ele precisa ser forte!_ Na verdade, a pessoa que mais precisava ser forte era ele próprio. Ver o filho sofrer com rígidos treinamentos, sem a presença de uma mãe para os dias mais difíceis... Acabava com o rei. _Nunca tive piedade de ninguém. Por que teria agora?_

Porque estava ferindo seu próprio sangue.

**XX**

- Meu senhor, seu filho já está pronto.- avisou um dos servos.

- Traga-o aqui.- exigiu o rei.

Vegeta, agora com três anos e meio, já sabia lutar. Era incrivelmente forte. Era uma criança ainda, mas já chegava a dominar técnicas surpreendentes.

_Meu maior presente... é tê-lo na família..._

O rei estava cada vez mais satisfeito. Recebia elogios de todas as partes, todos elogiavam seu filho. A capacidade do garoto de aprender movimentos rápidos, lutar com bravura e desejar a vitória acima de tudo... Era impressionante.

_Este será um teste duro. Mas, é necessário._

- Lute comigo!- ordenou o rei.

- Como é????- espantaram-se os servos presentes.

- Meu senhor, ele é apenas um a criança! Vai matá-lo assim!- alertou um dos servos mais próximos.

- Vamos, o que está esperando? Lute comigo! Mostre-me suas habilidades! Derrote-me!

O garoto observou o pai. Um frio na barriga batia intensamente.

- Como quiser, senhor meu pai.- respondeu o menino, curvando-se ao rei.

O rei sabia que não poderia ser cem por cento rígido com o garoto, mas apertaria mais do que ele enfrentava nos treinamentos.

Começaram a luta.

Parecia que o garoto tinha, no mínimo, quinze anos de idade, pela agilidade de seus movimentos.

_Isso é incrível!_, pensou o rei espantado.

Um soco acertou o rosto do rei sayajin, deixando a platéia perplexa.

- Muito bem.- elogiou.

- Desculpe.- respondeu o garoto.

Com um só golpe, o menino foi jogado ao chão, quase inconsciente.

- Jamais peça desculpas quando bater em alguém!- brigou o rei irritadíssimo.- Você é o príncipe Vegeta! Lembre-se bem disso! Os demais que curvem-se diante de você e implorem por misericórdia! Jamais, repito: JAMAIS DESCULPE-SE EM UMA LUTA!

Estava realmente indignado com o que acabara de ocorrer. Era o cúmulo! Como príncipe da raça poderia se desculpar ao bater em um inimigo em uma luta???

Estava assustado. Vegeta jamais vira seu pai tão furioso. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas sabia que se o fizesse, a bronca seria maior.

- Levante-se!- ordenou o pai, mais uma vez.

Com dificuldades, o garoto apoiou-se em um dos braços e tentou erguer seu corpo. O outro braço estava quebrado.

- É melhor parar com o trenamento, meu senhor. O menino pode ter mais lesões!- alertou um dos servos, temendo a reação do rei.

- Ele não sai daqui até aprender corretamente a arte de lutar!

E assim ficou decidido.

**XX**

Milhões de ferimentos. A luta terminara.

Vegeta estava caído ao chão, com o braço direito quebrado e a perna esquerda deslocada. Na cabeça, um ferimento aberto. Vários ematomas em todo o corpo. Batidas, arranhões... Foi levado às pressas ao hospital local.

- Desculpe minha intromissão, alteza, mas... Não acha que foi rígido demais com o garoto?

Ficou calado.

O rei sabia que sim. Mas, jamais iria admitir que errou em um de seus atos.

- Fiz o que tinha de ser feito.- respondeu.

Não podia negar. Seu filho era forte. Havia conseguido adquirir ematomas na luta também. Não tão graves quanto os do menino, mas que já indicavam o grande potencial de seu filho.

Recebeu um pequeno atendimento médico. Não tinha nada de grave. Apenas realizou um "Checkup" para ver se não haveria possíveis complicações.

Caminhou até a vidraça, de onde admirava seu primogênito. Estava satisfeito.

- Vocês fizeram um grande trabalho.- elogiou o rei.

Os médicos logo em seguida curvaram-se diante do rei. Receber um elogio era algo raro.

- O príncipe é fenomenal, majestade!- elogiou um dos médicos.

- É verdade, sua capacidade de recuperação é incrível!- elogiou outro.

Olhou para os dois médicos e voltou a admirar seu pequeno filho. _Está provando cada vez mais seu valor... Um dia, será o grande super sayajin de que todos falam e temem. Vegeta, seu futuro será grandioso._

**XX**

Alguns meses se passaram desde então, e Vegeta continuava com seu árduo treinamento diário. Estava, cada vez mais, surpreendendo a todos os demais. Seu fiel "guarda-costas", Nappa, era o que mais o bajulava.

- Muito bem, jovem príncipe! Suas técnicas estão melhorando a cada dia que passa!

- Cala a boca.- respondeu o pequeno grosseiramente.

Vegeta estava assumindo seu papel de líder do exército. Mesmo com a idade que tinha, já fora enviado a outros planetas para pôr seu treinamento em prática. Já conseguira derrotar pequenos povoados sozinho. O desafio agora era o de conquistar um planeta.

- Não esforce-se muito, meu senhor.- avisou Nappa.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo.- respondeu o menino.

Algo era notório nele. Sua arrogância e seu orgulho. Estava ficando muito parecido com o pai, ninguém podia negar. Tanto pessoal quanto fisicamente. Andava com postura ereta, mostrando o seu grande valor real. Não era um príncipe... Era O PRÍNCIPE DOS SAYAJINS, um "cargo" do qual se orgulhava.

**XX **

Os dias foram passando. Vegeta começou a desconfiar de que algo não estava certo. Sentia isso. Seu pai andava muito ausente, quase não ligava mais para as questões de seu treino. O que fizera de errado?

- Nappa... Acha que meu pai se decepcionou comigo?- perguntou.

- Com o senhor?? Ha! Jamais! Jovem príncipe, o senhor é o maior orgulho da família real!- respondeu o sayajin.

- Então... O que há de errado?

- Bem, meu senhor... Não posso lhe contar, são ordens vindas de cima. Mas, é provável que o rei esteja ocupado e preocupado com questões mais sérias. Muito mais sérias...

- Do que está falando?

O pequeno era esperto. Esperto até demais para a sua idade. Sabia que alguma coisa andava errada, todos estavam estranhos. Agitados.

- Meu senhor... Conforme-se com o que eu disse. Não posso revelar mais coisas.

- Por que não? Eu sou o príncipe! Você deve fazer o que eu mandar! Acaso esqueceu-se disso, Nappa?

O sayajin ficou sem fala. O que fazer? Havia recebido ordens para não revelar o que estava acontecendo, mas... Havia recebido uma dupla ordem também! Duas vindas da mesma pessoa! O rei ordenara, anos atrás, que obedecessem às ordens do príncipe! Que decisão tomar?

- Está bem, meu senhor.- respondeu o gigante sayajin.

Vegeta sentou-se em uma cadeira e pôs-se a escutar.

- Estamos tendo problemas de relacionamento, jovem príncipe. Se é que me entende... Há alguns anos, um tal de Freezar teve uma discussão com o rei. Achamos que ia matá-lo, mas...

- Que loucura está dizendo???- perguntou o menino indignado- Meu pai jamais perderia para um ser qualquer! Ele é um sayajin muito poderoso!

Nappa viu-se prensado a falar a verdade.

- O rei é muito poderoso de fato, meu senhor. Entretanto, não é páreo para Freezar. Nem o senhor é.

Vegeta franziu a testa.

- O que estou dizendo é a mais pura verdade. Acredite em mim.- implorou o sayajin.

- Continue.

- O rei é muito esperto com relações diplomáticas e conseguiu afastar o sujeito daqui durante um bom tempo. Entretanto...

- Ele está querendo voltar.

- Isso mesmo, meu senhor.

O garoto cruzou os braços e pôs-se a pensar. _Será mesmo que esse tal de Freezar é tão forte assim? Aposto que eu o venceria em uma luta._

- O rei havia nos proibido de contar porque sabia que o senhor, jovem mestre, iria querer testar o poder de Freezar.

Vegeta assustou-se. _Ele sabia..._

**XX**

Correu até o salão principal.

Nappa tentava impedi-lo, mas estava sendo uma missão impossível.

Abriu as portas violentamente.

- Papai!

Recuou.

Um ser muito estranho estava próximo ao rei. Estava acompanhado por duas outras criaturas igualmente estranhas.

- Vegeta, o que está fazendo aqui??- perguntou o rei quase em prantos.

- Então... Esse é o garoto...- comentou o ser estranho.

O rei olhou furiosamente para Nappa.

- Por que deixou-o entrar?

- Perdoe-me, meu rei, mas ele é imprevisível! Foi impossível impedi-lo.- respondeu, tremendo de medo.

Vegeta lançou um olhar sério para aquelas criaturas estranhas. _Esse é o tal de Freezar?_

A aparência da criatura bizarra já indicava que deveria ser muito poderosa.

Será que nem mesmo eu, o príncipe dos sayajins, é capaz de vencer esse maldito? Duvido...

- Nappa, leve-o daqui imediatamente!- ordenou o rei.

- Sim, meu rei.

O grande sayajin tentou segurar o príncipe, o qual já estava próximo à porta.

- Vamos.- falou a criança.

_O que aquele cara faz aqui? Meu pai parecia muito nervoso... Isso não está cheirando bem..._, pensou Vegeta enquanto andava.

- O que pretendia fazer lá, meu senhor?- perguntou Nappa humildemente.

- Queria falar com meu pai. Mas, está ocupado demais.

_Ele percebeu que a situação dentro do salão estava crítica... O que deverá estar tramando?_, pensou Nappa olhando para o pequeno príncipe ao seu lado.

**XX**

- O que?????????

O som ecoou pelos cantos do castelo. Mais uma vez, o pequeno príncipe estava indignado.

- Desculpe-me, meu senhor. Foi o que eu ouvi.- respondeu o sayajin.

- Nappa, isso só pode ser mentira! Meu pai jamais faria uma coisa dessas, jamais aceitaria se curvar a um maldito ser como Freezar!!- retrucou o baixinho.

- Não sei ao certo se essa história é verídica, mas ouvi alguns guardas, que estavam dentro do salão, conversarem sobre o fato.

O olhar de Vegeta perdeu-se no espaço. O que estava acontecendo? Seu pai enlouquecera? _Não... Isso não pode ser verdade! Onde está a honra, o orgulho do rei?? Ele mesmo me dizia para jamais curvar-me diante do inimigo!! Tem alguma coisa muito errada nessa história..._

E tinha. O rei jamais faria algo assim. Se o fizera, era porque planejava algo.

- E assim será feito!- ordenou aos outros sayajins.

O rei estava em uma sala, em uma reunião com alguns guerreiros sayajins. Estavam planejando um ataque surpresa.

Vegeta escutara sobre a possível aceitação de seu pai (de trabalhar para Freezar) e, insatisfeito, fora buscar mais respostas.

Abriu as portas.

Todos viraram seus olhares para a criança.

- Vão.- ordenou o rei- Deixe-nos à sós.

Imediatamente, todos os sayajins ali presentes se retiraram, conforme haviam sido ordenados.

- Entre.

O pequeno príncipe permaneceu na porta.

- O que aconteceu com seu orgulho, senhor meu pai?- perguntou.

- Ainda está vivo.

- Não é o que parece.- respondeu grosseiramente.

- Não tente questionar minhas decisões!!!- gritou o rei já bastante irritado.

- Jamais fiz isso! Mas, esta sua última atuação envergonhou o nome da família real!- retrucou.

O rei recuou. Ouvir aquilo da boca de seu próprio filho o havia ferido.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Vegeta. Creio que saberá quando a hora chegar.

O menino deu as costas e ameaçou sair da sala.

- Espere.- falou o rei.- Venha cá.

Vegeta virou para seu pai e caminhou até ele.

O rei ficou uns dois minutos admirando-o. _Fizemos um belo trabalho. Vegeta... Um dia você será o guerreiro mais forte do Universo..._

Passou a mão na cabeça do menino. Vegeta assustou-se à princípio, jamais recebera um carinho sequer de seu pai.

- Seja forte, meu filho. Treine, atinja seus objetivos. Sempre estarei orgulhoso de você.

Incrivelmente, o rei ajoelhou-se e abraçou seu pequeno filho. _Eu sei, que um dia, Freezar será derrotado. Não tenho dúvidas de que você, meu filho, o fará. Jamais abandone nosso nome, nosso orgulho, nossa honra. Porque os guerreiros sayajins entrarão para a história._

**XX**

Todos estavam comentando. O rei os abandonara.

- Se nem mesmo o rei pôde contra Freezar... O que será de nós?- perguntou um sayajin.

- Seremos escravos daquele ser desprezível...- comentou outro.

A dor e a raiva haviam tomado conta do pequeno príncipe. Jamais sentira tanto ódio de um único ser.

- Jovem príncipe...- chamou Nappa- O mestre Freezar deseja vê-lo.

Silêncio.

- Meu senhor...

- Vá, Nappa. Diga ao Freezar que estou indo.- respondeu.

Estava revoltado. Perdera seu pai, o único membro de sua família... Agora seu tutor era Nappa, um sayajin grande e burro. Estava perdido...

_Isso não vai ficar assim... Meu orgulho jamais será ferido. Um dia... Um dia eu serei o mais forte... Eu sou o príncipe... O PRÍNCIPE! Derrotarei Freezar... E reinarei sobre esse bando de idiotas... Serei o guerreiro mais poderoso do Universo... Acredite em minhas palavras, papai... Um dia, eu vingarei sua morte..._

**FIM**

--------------------xx----------------------xx--------------------------xx-----------------

Obs.: É uma pena que o rei jamais veria seu sonho realizado... O planeta sayajin seria explodido anos depois... E toda aquela história que já conhecemos aconteceria... Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Pode ser que ela tenha ficado um pouco grande, mas... Como eu já tenho várias fics que estão divididas em caps., eu não queria que essa fosse mais uma. Mandem reviews, ok? Estarei aguardando! Bjuxxxxxx!!


End file.
